The Bird's Last Call
This is written by Mistysun and is a short story about love. Enjoy! Chapter One: The Meeting The silvery moon streamed down on me. I jumped up, only one thought on my mind. Today I would see him... I ran down the dirt path towards the sandy hollow where we first met, and had been meeting every half-moon. I only saw him once a moon, it wasn't enough. very time I saw his face was like a gift I never got tired of. He was already there, standing on the tree stump, his soft, golden pelt blowing in the breeze. I looked up into his eyes, expecting to see the pleasure and joy that sparkeled within whenever he saw me, but today, it wasn't there. Only a stony depth that was so deep that I couldn't make sense of it. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried for him. He looked up, and the moon's glare caught in his fur, entangled. "Nothing, Star. Why would there be anything wrong today?" He sounded so sincere, I almost believed him for a moment. But only a moment. That night didn't see like it usually was. Laughter didn't sparkle in the air, and the bettles didn't chirp. One or twice I leaned towards him, resting my head on his silken fur, like I always did, but he recoiled, and I stood there, confused, wondering what to do next. When it was time to leave, our tails never intwined together in a last goodbye, like they used to. When I turned to leave, walking down the well-trodden path back to camp, I had to ask, "What's wrong? What's really wrong?" He just shook his head sadly. "I aready told you. Nothing, Star, nothing. Really. Nothing's wrong" His face, his eyes, they were sayijng something else. If I hadn't been madly in love with him, I might have started shouting, yelling, I would have been fed up with the cat who never gave the real answer. But I did love him, and love was blinding me. I couldn't see past it. "Okay, then. Goodnight," He turned to look back at me, "Goodnight Star," Something seemed wrong with that small statement, like it was missing something, but I couldn't figure out what. Then I knew. He hadn't said "I love you." Which was what he had said to me every time we saw eachother. That thought seemed to burn me, and I felt like I was growing lesser and lesser. But he did love me, didn't he? He just forgot to say so.....We had been together for moons and moons, he must still love me. Well, I'' still loved him. Chapter Two: "Star?" I whirled around, startled, hackles raised. "Star! It's only me. What are you doing?" The face of my friend, Lilycloud, swam into view. I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's only you. And, It's half-moon tonight, remember? I...have to go somewhere, y'know?" I hadn't directly told Lilycloud about my meetings, but she had guessed most of it when one time we ran into him in the woods. "G'bye Lily!" I turned and ran down the path that I had taken so many times, and followed it into the sandy hollow. No one was there. ''He's just late, I told myself, but he was never late. I paced the hollow, all senses alert. "Hi? Hello?" I called over and over again. I was about to give up hope, leave, walk back to camp, when he suddenly appeared, slipping out of the shadows. "Star." His voice was quiet. "You're here! Oh, you're really here! I thought you wouldn't come, that you had left me! Oh, you're really here!" I exclaimed, running up to him, purring. He didn't look as happy. In fact, he didn't look happy at all. "Star, maybe....we shouldn't meet here anymore," He started saying. My heart seemed to plummet into a endless pit. I stared up, wide eyed at him, shock showing on my face. "But...why not? What happened?" I asked, then I remembered last meeting, "You lied! You said nothing was wrong! I want to see you more, once a moon isn't enough!" I sank to the ground, not looking up at him, I couldn't bear to. "Nothing happened, Star. It's just, that times change, things are different now. We just don't go together like we used to. I don't want you to feel bad, but,I just have to do this," His voice wasn't filled with the sorrow and compassion it should have been filled with. It was hard and flat, devoid of emotion and meaning. "It's time to say goodbye then." I said, finally letting in the truth, "I'll miss you. These meeting have been my life, I don't want to let it go. But I will. For you. Whatever you want," He jumped off the stump, started to pad away, without even a goodbye. I turned to go as well, too broken up to say anything. Then as he was dissapearing out of sight, I shouted, "Tell me your name! You said you would someday! Please, this is my last chance to know it!" He turned to face me, and his eyes blazed with cold, hard, annoyance at me. Like I was a simple gnat, not important enough to waste time on, just there to bother him. They weren't the caring, tender eyes I was used to seeing. "Someday isn't today, Star. "Someday" won't happen today. And, now, it never will. Goodbye Star." When I got back, it was nearing dawn. I lay down, and feel in to a restless sleep. When I awoke, I was bleary eyed and felt sick. "Star? What's wrong?" It was Lilycloud. I was silent for a few moments before responding. "He left me. He's gone." I didn't need to say anything else. She understood. My face told the whole story. I slumped back down to the ground. "I don't think I'll go hunting with you today. You'll have to manage by youself. Poppy could help you maybe." I muttered those words then was silent for a long time. Lilycloud was looking at me with a pitiful expression, but also a hint of annoyance. Sh had never been in love. Suddenly, all my emotion burwst out of me. I was yelling, screaming, eyes open wide, "I LOVED HIM!!!!! HE WAS MY WORLD!!!!! AND HE LEFT ME!!!!!!" I slowed to a stop panting hard. I got quieter, the anger lkeaving, reaplaced with sadness, "And he left me.... I'm all alone now. He was the center of my life...He doesn't care about me anymore, he never will again." Chapter Three: It was moon-high. I took the worn path to the sandy hollow, and stood in the middle, looking around. Now that I was finally here, it didn't make sense to come. He wouldn't be there. We would never be here together again. We would never stand together, out tails entwined, moonlight dappling our fur. He would never geltly lick me again, and I would never feel the soft rasp of his tounge. And, he said he wouldn't come. He said our meetings were over. Our relationship was over. He no longer loved me. But here I was awaiting the arrival of the cat I knew would never come. I would stand here all night, and all day, and he would never come. Never. I guess, deep down inside me, I was hoping that it was al a dream. That I would go here and he wold be waiting and it would be alright, just like the fary-tales my mother used to tell me. But that would never happen. Reality is so much harsher and crueler. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Mistysun's Fan Fics